coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7917 (25th July 2012)
Plot Karl's spent the night in his cab. Gary fusses over Izzy and tells her that she should be taking it easy. Lloyd calls to see Dev. After a sleepless night, Dev looks terrible and admits that he still loves Sunita and just wants her back. Sunita tracks Karl down to the café. Karl's adamant that he'll do everything he can to put things right with Stella. Sunita's disappointed. Karl calls in the Rovers. Stella agrees to hear him out. Karl tells Stella that he's always loved her, and Sunita was just a bit of fun and begs her to take him back. Stella, shaking with rage, throws him out telling him that she hates him and they're over forever. Lloyd sacks Karl and tells him that he's no longer welcome at Street Cars. To David's annoyance, Kylie invites Ryan to join them for a drink. Ryan's drunk and wired and Kylie thinks that he's hilarious. Marcus suggests to Sean they meet for a coffee. Sean's hopeful that Marcus still has feelings for him. Maria spends the day with Jason and Liam. Marcus feels put-out and suggests to Maria that he's in the way and should move back to London. Maria won't hear of it. On Anna's advice, Gary apologises to Izzy for making her feel smothered and promises not to fuss so much in future. Izzy's grateful. With nowhere else to go, Karl turns up on Sunita's doorstep with his belongings. Sunita's thrilled and declares that they're now officially a couple. Karl's uneasy. Dev calls at No.7 hoping to persuade Sunita to give their relationship another chance, but he's devastated upon finding Karl there. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *This episode marks Martyn Hesford's first writing credit. He previously acted on the programme, playing Harvey Stone for two episodes in February 1979. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev tries to persuade Sunita to give their relationship another chance; Karl begs Stella to take him back; and David is annoyed when Kylie invites Ryan to join them for a drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,250,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns